


Along The Way Things Changed

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [32]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Boy Ian, Break Up, Cheating, Gallavich Love, Hate to Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Up, Nerd Mickey, Quiet Mickey, Sad Mickey, Shy Mickey, Smut, ian being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Mickey is the nerd of the school, top of the class, and his boyfriend is the quarterback of the school's football team. Everyone loves him except for Ian who is the school bad boy, always in trouble,  in and out of juvie. During a party,  Ian will overhear Mickey's boyfriend confess that he's only dating Mickey because the nerd does his research and homework for school.Ian gets an idea.(Altered Summary)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to get through a few prompts first.

Ian gets off the bus and walks towards where his brother is waiting for him leaning on the family car Ian snagged at some point last year. 

"Wosup bro!" Lip greets with a cigarette at the edge of his mouth. "How was juvie?"

"Same old, same old."

"New ink? Nice."

Ian gives him a bro hug and grabs the cigarette. He takes a deep drag and then gives it back. He touches his neck where the new addition is and smiles. "You like?"

Lip rolls his eyes and gestures for Ian to get in the car. "You're most definitely on a role dear brother. Pretty soon you will have tatood your entire fucking body." He starts the ignition as soon as Ian puts on his belt.

"They're not that many are they?" Ian frowns at his brother. He has a sleeve on his left arm, then a few more on his chest. He has that eagle on his ribs, inspirational words on the right side at the back of his shoulder, (well, inspirational to him atleast) and now the dragon on his neck. Demn. He really did have alot of tattoos. He shrugs. "You know how addictive this things are." 

"I don't, no."

Ian glances at his brother with a ready teasing smile. "Aren't you the one with a triangle on his chest?" 

"It is not a triangle." Lip grits his teeth and grips the wheel tighter. Ian loves to make fun of his silly tattoo. 

"Looks like a triangle to me."

"See? This is why you keep ending up in juvie. Because you don't have fucking respect!"

Ian scoffs. "I went to juvie because I did someone's face in and the pussy pressed charges." 

Lip just shakes his head. Ian leans back with a smile placing his legs on the head board and prepares to take a nap. "Wake me when we get home." 

 

★☆★☆★

 

Mickey adjusts his glasses and sniffs. He taps on his desk with a pen and checks for the time again. Cole should have been here by now. He always does this, always running late for their study sessions. When they first started studying together, Cole had been failing in almost all his subjects and he had needed to start passing or he would be replaced as quarterback and team captain. And because Mickey was dating him, he didn't mind helping him. He is top of his class after all. Now if only Cole could start showing up on time. 

Just then Cole walks through the door, out of breath. "I'm so sorry babe. I'm here now." He pecks Mickey on the lips and takes a seat next to him. 

Mickey opens one of the textbooks then adjusts his glasses. "Okay so, we will start with Math 'cause that's your weakest subject." 

"Sure." Cole replies as he checks something on his phone. 

Mickey starts to tackle the first math problem. Cole nods and smiles at Mickey right before checking his phone again. Mickey tries not to get angry. 

"Cole."

"Yeah babe?"

"You're gonna need to put your phone down if you want us to do this."

"Oh yeah, of course. Just let me..." he types up a few more things for a few more seconds before placing his phone upside down on the desk. "Done." He kisses Mickey's cheek. 

Mickey feels all warm inside and adjusts his glasses before explaining the equation from the beginning. It's not even five minutes before Cole is picking up his phone again. 

"Are you even listening?" Mickey asks starting to get frustrated. 

"Yeah, yeah, that's great babe." Cole says absent mindedly. He then turns to Mickey and gives him a dashing smile. Mickey swallows. "You're so smart." 

Mickey deeply blushes and mumbles, "Thanks." 

Cole grabs both his cheeks and practically eats his face off. He sucks on his lips and takes Mickey's tongue in his mouth. The quarter back then pulls back suddenly leaving Mickey flustered. He stands up and puts his hands in his pocket. 

"I have practice. You got this, right?"

Mickey adjusts his glasses and stammers out, "Ye...yeah." 

Cole kisses him one last time and then walks away. Mickey touches his lips and smiles to himself. His boyfriend is the hottest guy in school. What are the chances?  
He turns back to the books and figures he might as well do both their homework. 

 

★☆★☆★

 

Ian gets to school the next day after the first period is over. He doesn't know what subject that was and he doesn't care. He pops some gum in his mouth and tries to avoid his trickling classmates. One guy steps on the shoes Fiona shined for him so hard this morning and Ian pushes him against the nearest locker roughly. 

"Apologise!"

"I'm...I'm sorry." 

Ian taps his cheek with a toothy smile. "Good boy." 

He continues down the hall and sees that nerd Mickey walking towards his locker. For some reason Ian has never been able to work out, he doesn't like this Mickey person. All the teachers love him, majority of the students think he's amazing for some reason, and his boyfriend is the most popular guy in school. Not to mention, he comes from one of those well put together families. Granted his parents are his adoptive parents but still, the guy has a pretty awesome life.

Okay, so maybe Ian knows where his resentment for Mickey comes from. 

He's envious of the guy. Which is why when the walks past him he knocks his shoulder hard and Mickey drops all his books. 

"Watch where you're going, _nerd._ " Ian growls. 

Mickey fixes his glasses that almost fell off his face and meekly apologises before bending down to pick up his books. 

"Fuck you Gallagher!" Mickey's sister -who Ian doesn't give a shit what her name is- comes out of nowhere and shouts at him.

Ian just walks away with a smirk. 

 

★☆

 

"Sorry Mick, are you okay?" Mandy asks as she helps Mickey with his books.

"Yeah." Mickey replies as he watches where Ian Gallagher is walking into the chemistry class. Demmit, Mickey is headed there too!

"What did you ever do to him? He's always picking on ya."

If only Mickey knew. He's late for class because of Gallagher, and he's never late. But he knows he wont get in trouble. As soon as walks in someone -Ian- coughs, "Nerd." and there are a few giggles. Mickey holds his books tightly and rushes towards his seat. 

"Mr. Gallagher, that's strike one." The teacher warns.

Ian only pops his gum and first bumps with one of his friends. Mickey fights the urge to throw a book at the smug asshole. 

 

★☆★☆★

 

On the next Friday night one of the football players throws a party and Ian is invited. Of course. As soon as he gets there he heads towards the kitchen and pours himself a beer from the keg. He downs it in quick succession and then pours two more. He just needs to catch up. The fourth glass he keeps in his hands and starts walking around the party. A few people say hello to him and that's when he spots Mickey seated in a corner by himself with a can of coke. Ian scoffs. Of course. 

He would wonder what the nerd is doing here, but his boyfriend is the team captain so... 

Ian walks past him and heads upstairs to the bathroom. It's when he's walking out that he hears Cole and one of his friends laugh about something. This party is not that fun anyway so so Ian is totally listening in incase he gets some laverage. 

"Oh man." The other guy laughs. "So anyway, it's been a month, what is it with you dating the nerd? The team is worried." 

Cole chuckles. "C'mon man, you heard what the coach said, either I up my grades, or I get booted."

Ian rolls his eyes. That makes much more sense. 

"So you're only dating him so he can tutor you?"

"Man fuck that!" Cole shouts. "He does everything. The research, all my homework, so what if I gotta date him? It gets shit done."

"Smart move man." They knock their glasses together. "Let's get back out there."

Ian gets out of his hiding place and leans back on the wall crossing his ankles. He downs his drink watching as Cole and his friend walk away. _Smart move indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're the Anon who prompted me that second chapter of _Love Triangle_ please send the second part of how it all ends. So u can get what u asked 4. If not I could always end it my own way.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanx for reading people!!! Mob love. Kudos and share ur thoughts! !!


	2. Chapter 2

Ian walks down the stairs and passes by Cole and Mickey making out. He shakes his head with a smile a plan already forming in his head. He throws his cup in the air not caring where it lands and walks out. 

He's got shit to do.

 

★☆

 

It's only 11:00PM so Ian knows Lip will still be awake. If he's home that is. Luckily for Ian he finds his two brothers with beers eyes on the TV. 

"Carl, go to sleep."

"What? Why?!" 

Ian just raises an eyebrow and Carl palces his bottle on the coffee table and heads upstairs reluctantly, groaning the entire time. Ian drops next to Lip and grabs Carl's unfinished beer. 

"You know everything. What can you tell me about Mickey?" 

"Mickey who?"

Ian scowls. "I don't know. That Mickey nerd guy that seems to have charmed everyone's fucking pants off." 

"Oh, you're talking about Mickey Milkovich?"

"Okay..." Ian trails off. "I guess. So?"

"Mickey may be a nerd but he's among the most popular dudes in school. How can you not know his second name?"

Ian shrugs and takes a sip of the beer. "Didn't care before. I do now." 

Lip places his beer on the table with a sigh and reaches for the nearest laptop. They used to have one old one but thanks to Ian they now each have brand new laptops. Lip goes online and opens YouTube. He types in _Mickey Milkovich_ and then hands Ian the laptop.

"Now fuck off. That thing's too bright and I'm trying to watch here."

"Thanks Lip." Ian replies distracted as he takes the stairs blindly. 

He goes into his room -the one that used to Fiona's since she moved into Frank's after they kicked him out- and drops on his bed. Apparently Mickey has a YouTube channel. He has all this vidoes. God, they're many. He clicks on today's entry. He is clearly in his room. Because even though he's seated on his desk Ian can see the neatly made bed behind him. He looks much more relaxed, with his home clothes and somewhat confident. 

_"Hello friends. I'm hoping you had a better day than I did." Mickey clears his throat. "Okay so as we all know Coldplay is coming to town. I would give anything to go," He looks sad for a moment but it clears immediately. He adjusts his glasses and continues. "anyway, last week you asked me who are some of my favorite actors." He smiles and tucks a stray hair behind his back. "Action is my genre. But, I am a little bit old school. My all time favorite is Steven Segal. He had a bad ass ponytail." He laughs "Wesley Snipes had some good movies too. New school actors I'm going with Jason Statham, Bruce Willis and maybe.... Liam Neeson. Those are some bad ass action heroes right there._

_So anyway, I read a book recently that I wanted to tell you guys about...._

He goes on to talk about the book and recommend where to find it. He then mentions a few more he would like to own but can't at the moment. He keeps tucking in the stray hair or blowing at it and laughing. He does have a really nice smile though. Ian had never noticed Mickey has longer hair at the front. What with all the gelling and combing neatly. Its cute Ian can admit. But that's not why he's here. 

He's here to find out what Mickey likes. So he jolts down the Cold Play tickets, the three books he wants but doesn't have, and two more albums he's saving up to buy. Ian knows the books and the albums will be no problem. But as for the tickets he will have to do his research and find out where he can find them and how he will go about stealing them. He needs to impress Mickey if he's going to steal him away from Cole. Which will be extra hard for Ian since he has made it clear over the years that he doesn't like Mickey.

He finishes and closes up the laptop before getting ready for bed. Cole the idiot that he is has been onto something. Dating Mickey because he is top of their class is genius! It's definitely something Ian should do. He's failing all his classes too. With all the stints in and out of juvie, he misses alot of classes and even when he attends the only class that seems to agree with him is English. 

So he needs to woo Mickey. He needs to woo him like it's nobody's business.

 

★☆★☆★

 

Mickey and Mandy just got dropped off to school by their dad. They get out of the car and start walking towards the building. They find the douche Ian Gallagher leaning just by the entrance his tattoos on display. Even Mickey can admit the bad boy is hot but he clearly hates him so they will just go about their business. Except when they get closer,

"Hi Mickey." Ian greets with a beaming smile. 

Both siblings look at him, shock on their faces. Mandy gets herself together first. "Fuck off Gallagher!" 

"Shut up Mindy. I'm talking to your brother." 

Mandy grits her teeth angrily and Mickey has to caress her bacķ to calm her down. "It's okay. I'll be fine." 

Mandy turns to Ian. "If you hurt him..." 

Ian rolls his eyes at her and she walks away. Mickey shuffles his feet and goes to stand next to Ian to get out of people's way. 

"Why is your sister so wound up?"

"Maybe because you called her Mindy?" 

Shit. He thought he heard Lip say Mindy. Well, so far not so good. Failing to know his sister's name is not going to get him any points. 

"I'm terrible with names." He says as a way of explanation as he pulls out the cigarette on his ear and lights up.

"Pretty sure you're not supposed to smoke here." Mickey tries.

Ian chuckles lightly and blows out a cloud of smoke. "You're adorable."

Mickey frowns at him. "What did you want from me?"

"I wanted to apologise." Ian explains as he takes abother drag. "I've been unfair to you and it wasn't right." 

Mickey doesn't like the way Ian is looking at him. He is so used to the other man being mean to him it's weird seeing the redhead smile at him or smirk at him and was that a wink?

"Are... are you hitting on me?" Mickey has to ask because, what the fuck?

"Would that be okay?"

Mickey gapes at him incredulously. "You have been nothing but a dick to me for as long as I can remember! Not to mention I'm seeing someone!" 

Mickey yells then immediately runs off. Gallagher wants him? In what world?

Ian finishes his cigarette and nods to himself. Time to bring out the big guns. 

 

★☆★☆★

 

_"Okay so, my dad got me this watch for my fourteenth birthday." He folds his sleeve and puts the watch on display. "It's getting old now but it's one of those presents you can never get rid of because they mean so much to you, you know?_

 

★☆

 

The next day Ian stalks Mickey after gym class and waits for him to get in the shower. He then checks through his pockets and takes the watch. It's going to be the one thing he pays for. He takes it to a repair shop and leaves instructions to make is as good as new. And since he knows Mickey will be sad that he lost the watch, he hits the bookstore. Time to get gift number one. 

It's easy. Shoplifting. He's been doing it for years now so he has mastered the art. He doesn't bother wrapping it but instead heads straight to school. It's lunch time by the time he gets there. Sure enough Mickey is brooding where he's seated at a table with his sister and some other people. He's not even eating, just stirring the goo on his plate. 

Ian walks over to the table and stands behind the girl seated next to Mickey. "Move." He orders. She looks up and when she sees it's him she immediately gets up and leaves the table. A few more follow including Mickey's sister -he forgot to ask for clarification from Lip so in his head she's still Mindy- but Ian doesn't give a shit. He turns to Mickey. 

"What do you want Gallagher?" Mickey asks exhausted and doesn't even look at him.

"Not seating with your boyfriend today?" Mickey glares at him. "Okay, okay. I heard you lost your watch, which meant alot to you, so I came to cheer you up."

Mickey scoffs. "You wouldn't even know where to start." 

Ian reaches into his bag and takes out the book. He places it infront of Mickey and watches with satisfaction the look on the other man's face as he takes in the gift. 

"Wha...how? Oh my God." Mickey whispers. "I've wanted this book for so long." He smiles, fixes his glasses and flips through it. He even smells it? Weird. But Ian can't stop smiling because that reaction is exactly what he was hoping for.

"How did you know?" 

Ian shrugs. "I'm just trying to make amends, alright?"

Mickey looks at him suspiciously but nods anyway. "Okay. Okay. Thank you." 

 

★☆★☆★

 

Mickey has no idea whats going on but it's weird. Ian Gallagher all of a sudden is giving him all this attention and buying him gifts, and being sweet. He's making Cole seem like a bad boy friend which is becoming more and more clear. Now that Ian is doting on him Mickey is realising that Cole never makes time for him unless its when they want to study. And even then he's always taking off. 

He doesn't pay attention to him like this. 

Like now, Mickey and Ian are the only ones in an empty classroom because Ian has something for him. Ian produces a watch that looks exactly like the one he lost but it just makes Mickey sad.

"Not that this is not a sweet gesture, but this wont make me feel better just because it's an exact replica of the one that got lost." Mickey sniffs. "It had a history."

Ian smiles. "What if I told you this isn't a replica?"

Mickey looks at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I may have stolen your watch to go repair it." 

Mickey is stunned. He's torn between Slapping the redhead and kissing him. He blinks a few times from the thought because he is not an assertive person so he has no clue where that thought just came from. So he goes for the first option. He slaps Ian hard across the cheek. Terry may be dead, but just because he hates fighting doesn't mean he can't. There's still some Terry left in him. Even with his new amazing parents. 

"Okay, I deserved that." Ian takes his hand. "But I only wanted to do something nice for you. You deserve it." He gets up and kisses Mickey gently on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." 

The kiss leaves Mickey feeling warm and tingly all over his body. He takes one of his books and fans himself with it to get some cool in his system. The entire time, he can't get rid of the grin on his face. 

 

★☆★☆★

 

It's the Coldplay tickets that finally get the job done. 

After Ian has found out where they were being sold, he had kept himself hidden and then he had robbed some lady with a knife who had bought two. It's not like he was going to disclose to Mickey how he was acquiring all this presents. 

When he showed them to Mickey the guy actually squealed. Before adjusting his glasses in that adorable way he always does. Wait, what?

"Thank you so much Gallagher." 

"You can go with _Mandy._ " Ian offers as he proudly pronounces her name. 

The next thing he knows, Mickey is serging up and their lips are touching. The brunette is surprisingly a good kisser, and his lips feel as full as they look. Ian finds himself wanting to do it again after Mickey pulls away so he goes for it. 

 

So he gets to have good grades and still enjoy beautiful make out sessions? Looks like Ian just hit the jackpot. 

 

★☆★☆★

 

It's a week of dating Mickey when the entire school finds out. So its not a suprise that when Ian is headed home one day, Cole stands infront of him and blocks his way. 

"You fucking caniving asshole!" Cole insults him.

Ian crosses his arms. "What's wrong Cole? Have you not been able to turn in any homework this week? Are you already feeling the effects of being dumped by Mickey?" 

"Stupid nerd didn't even bother to dump me then today I find out he's dating you?!"

"Hey, watch how you talk about him." Ian threatens surprising both of them.

Cole laughs. "You will stand there and claim that you, Ian Gallagher the badboy actually cares about Mickey the nerd?" He scoffs.

Cole is right but Ian won't give him the satisfaction of knowing that. "You're the user here, not me. You were using Mickey for his brains!" 

"Oh please, you hypocrite. You're not better than me. You're using him too!"

Ian moves closer to Cole and gets in his face. "Oh yeah? Prove it." 

"Dick." Cole spits then walks away. 

Ian only smirks to himself and continues with his walk back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My. I am a strictly an RnB type of gal. And I can't picture even soft Mickey listening to RnB. So (since I suck at research) the only none RnB bands I could think of are ColdPlay and maybe Lincoln Park.
> 
> Then there's the issue of the only books I know are novels. so I couldn't mention any. Then I don't watch action movies, (Jesus I'm helpless) 
> 
> The Anon requested me to write the videos which really put me in a bind here. But I tried. For u I tried.
> 
> So just humor me and go with it :))  
> Love u guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry this is late. My aim was 2 complete it in a span of 24hrs but life happened. 
> 
> Nhu, here u go guys. Thanks 4 all the kudos n comments. ♥♥♥

Two weeks later Ian and Mickey walk out of the exam room and Ian stretches. It's the last exam and then they'll be going for summer break.

"Thank fuck that's over with!" He puts his hands down and straightens his t-shirt.

Mickey laughs. "How do you think you did?"

Ian smiles and throws a hand on his shoulders. "Think I did pretty good. Thanks for the help." He replies honestly.

"Of course." Mickey says shyly.

Ian kisses him on the cheek and they head out. "What do you wanna do now?"

"I'm cool with whatever you wanna do." 

"Mmm..." Ian hums and kisses Mickey on the forehead. "I'm gonna take you, on a lunch date. How does that sound?" 

"Sounds good." 

"My sister recommended to me this new joint not very far from here. Let's go try it." 

When they get there Ian chooses to seat next to Mickey instead of across the table. He just likes touching him every time they're together. He has no idea why, he just does. It feels really nice. Mickey gives him a dimpled smile and grabs the menu. 

Being in a relationship with Ian feels really good. So good. Only a month of dating the redhead and Mickey is already head over heels. In the past by this time Ian would've already gotten himself into a shit ton of trouble at school, or would be in juvie. When Mickey had asked him about it, he had admitted to staying good because he liked being around him and didn't want to be away. It had made a hundred emotions go through Mickey. There was no doubt in his mind that Ian was the perfect boyfriend for him. He hadn't said anything about loving him yet but he didn't have to. He showed it everyday. 

Like now when he eats one handed because he always has to be touching some part of Mickey. When he laughs at something Mickey said even though it wasn't really that funny. Sometimes he will get this look in his eye that worries Mickey, but then it dissappears and Ian will kiss him or say something to make him smile. Conversation with Ian is easy and he stands out from Cole in that he loves spending time with him and not just when they're studying. Ian takes him out on dates and texts and calls him when they're not together. 

He makes Mickey feel special. 

Which is why Mickey has already decided,

"Let's have sex." 

Ian chokes on his food and coughs a few times. Mickey pats his back blushing deeply. 

"Sorry."

Ian wipes his mouth with a napkin and drinks his entire glass of water. He clears his throat. "No... no it's fine. It's... you just took me by suprise is all." 

"I'm sorry. I just figured we've been dating for a month, it's time." And I don't want you to cheat on me, or break up with me because I won't put out. 

He doesn't say that outloud but he's been thinking it. Ian is a bad boy who goes through guys faster than Mickey goes through his clothes. The last thing Mickey wants is for Ian to get bored with him because they don't have sex. He's clearly used to getting it on the regular. Even though he hasn't brought it up no way he hasn't been thinking it.

"You're right I guess," Ian says. "It _is_ what people do in relationships." Ian says with a light chuckle and caresses Mickey's chin. "But don't feel obligated or anything, I'm fine with the way things are." 

Mickey turns back to his food and takes a bite. "That's bullshit."

Ian laughs. "Okay so maybe I'm not opposed. Just don't feel like you need..."

"I want to." Mickey interrupts with determination. 

"Okay, alright." Ian nods. "Come by my place tomorrow? No one will be home." 

 

★☆★☆★

 

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT?!" Mandy exclaims that night as she shoots up from Mickey's bed.

Mickey rolls his eyes. "I'm allowed to have sex with my boyfriend." 

Mandy sighs deeply. "I wasn't gonna say anything..."

"But?" 

"Doesn't it seem weird to you that one minute Ian hates you and the next he's all over you?" 

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Mandy takes a deep breath. "first, out of nowhere, Cole the high school jock wants you and then Ian the bad boy steals you from him. You don't think it's strange?"

"That such popular and hot guys would be interested in Mickey the nerd?" He spits angrily. "Because there is absolutely nothing appealing about me." 

"Mick, I love you and I think you're amazing. That's not what I'm saying." 

"Get out."

"Mic..."

"OUT!" 

Mandy mumbles "That is not what I meant." one more time but walks out of his room sadly.

He doesn't need to be reminded that Ian is out of his league. Doesn't need reminding there are hotter guys who could be kissing that dragon on Ian's neck but for some reason the redhead chose Mickey. He will have sex with the man he loves regardless of what his sister thinks. 

 

★☆★☆★

 

For once Ian makes his bed. He changes the sheets and sprays his room so it smells nice and fresh for Mickey. He can't believe it's been a month. Frankly he hadn't thought about having sex with Mickey -even though he has a great ass- seeing as how their relationship was based on a lie. But Mickey had been adamant during lunch and Ian didn't want to dissapoint him. 

He was going to take care of him. 

He has just finished smelling himself even though he just showered when there's a knock downstairs. He takes a deep breath and then heads down. Mickey is clearly very eager because he immediately grabs Ian and starts kissing him. Ian can only moan and return the kiss. 

"Bedroom." Mickey mumbles argently and Ian carries him upstairs. 

Mickey laughs all the way there. Ian drops him on the bed gently and Mickey starts undressing immediately. 

"Someone's eager." 

"Very." Mickey says with a smirk. Ian just stands there dumbly and watches Mickey take off his clothes and then turn around putting his ass on display. 

"So fucking gorgeous." Ian groans and pulls his t-shirt off. He removes Mickey's clothes from the bed and steps out of his trouser and boxers. "Shit." He hisses when he glances at that round beautiful ass again. He massages both cheeks and then spanks him gently. 

"You gonna do something Gallagher?" 

Ian shakes his head and reaches for the lube. He slicks up two fingers then pushes one right into Mickey in one fluid movement. He starts to slowly work his finger in and out. 

"You good?" He drapes himself over Mickey and whispers in his ear. 

The latter hisses and nods wordlessly. He drops to his elbows his ass sticking out even more. 

" _Jesus_." 

Ian moans and adds a second finger. Then a third. Mickey rocking back to meet him. He moans impatiently, "Ian c'mon."

Ian doesn't need to be told twice. He slicks himself up and situates himself behind Mickey. He curls a hand around his hip then sinks into the wet and _really_ tight heat very slowly. He exhales and pauses for what seems like too long because Mickey wiggles impatiently. 

"Move." Mickey commands with a broken, breathy voice. 

"You okay?" Ian asks quietly.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just alot. Come on." 

Ian feels overwhelmed too. It feels so good being inside Mickey like this. It feels amazing, _right._ "God you feel good." He grits out, rolling his hips and making both of them moan from the sensation. 

He caresses Mickey's back then touches his dick thats getting hard again. He then pumps in time with his thrusts. 

"Fuck Ian." Mickey sighs loudly. "Harder!"

Ian snaps his hips driving into Mickey desperately. He feels his orgasm building so he pulls out and grabs Mickey then turns him around so they're face to face. Mickey smirks then pulls Ian down for a kiss patting his legs wider, inviting. Ian doesn't hesitate to get between his legs and slide back inside him. 

He starts moving again as they pant loudly into each other's mouths. 

 

★☆

 

"Oh my God." Ian drops beside Mickey. "Hands down, best sex I've ever had." Mickey scoffs. "I'm serious." Ian leans on his elbow and gently caresses Mickey's chest. He kisses Mickey's blush. 

He looks at the beautiful man next to him and it occurs to him he doesn't know when he's lying or telling the truth anymore. For a while now he means everything he says to Mickey. 

They go again and then fall asleep with Mickey on his chest and Ian's arm protectively around him.

 

★☆★☆★

 

The following morning Ian wakes up to Mickey tracing the dragon on his neck. "Morning." He greets with a kiss to Mickey's forehead. 

He feels his smile. "Morning." He replies and looks up at Ian with sleepy eyes. 

"You're adorable."

"Shut up." Mickey says shyly looking even more adorable. 

"So you, were amazing last night." Ian punctuates with squeezing his ass. 

"It was my first time." Mickey laughs and confesses shyly.

_Shit_

"What?" Ian sits up.

Mickey starts to get worried. "Please don't freak out. I didn't mean to lie. I just didn't want you to be put off by it." 

Ian runs his hands through his hair. "Shit." He gets up and puts on his boxers. "No, no, no, no." He starts pacing. 

Mickey can feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes. "You said it was the best sex you ever had. Why does it matter that it was my first time? I love you Ian. It felt right." 

Ian looks at him and the look on his face makes Mickey shudder.

"It felt right to me too." 

Mickey exhales in relief. He grabs the sheet and covers himself. "So what's the problem?" 

Ian takes a seat at the edge of the bed. "I feel so fucking bad right now. You shouldn't have let me be your first Mickey. I'm not..." Ian takes a deep breath.

"Ian, what are you talking about?" 

It pains Ian to have to tell Mickey the truth but it's the right thing to do. He has never felt this guilty before in his life. Mickey loves him enough to loose his virginity to him. He deserves the truth. 

"I lied to you." Ian starts softly. 

Mickey can already feel his heart start to beat faster and faster. The look on Ian's face means what he's about to say won't be good.

"I... fuck. During that party a few weeks ago I overhead Cole telling his team mate that the only reason he was dating you was because you do all his school shit." 

"That makes sense." Mickey replies but then frowns. "Why are you telling me now though?" 

Ian looks at him regret painted in his face. "Because it's the same reason I started dating you."

Mickey swallows as he processes the confession. "What?" He says his voice broken. "What?" He asks again already getting off the bed and putting on his clothes. 

"I'm sorry." Ian says quietly. When Mickey looks at him with red rimmed eyes, hurt, fragile. Ian feels like he's been punched in the stomach. "I'm so sorry." 

Mickey just turns and opens the door walking out. Ian doesn't even bother stopping him. He covers his face with his hands and tries not to cry himself. 

 

★☆★☆★

 

Mickey gets home and bangs the door closed startling Mandy who's watching TV while eating cereal. 

"Mickey what's wrong?" She quickly stands up, leaving her breakfast on the coffee table and runs towards him.

"You were right." Mickey tells Mandy with visible tear tracks. "You happy now?"

"No. God no." Mandy grabs him and pulls him in for a hug. "Never. I always want what's best for you Mick. I am not happy that I was right."

Mickey just grabs her tighter and sobs on her shoulder. He hates that it hurts so much. He feels so stupid for not seeing it. Of course Ian had an agenda for being with him. So did Cole. How could he have been stupid to think that they actually liked him for him? He laughs with bitterness through his crying.

So fucking stupid. 

 

★☆★☆★

 

Ian gives it a day before he tries contacting Mickey but to no avail. His calls go unanswered, so do his texts. He ends up filling Mickey's mailbox but still doesn't get a hold of the other man. The one time the phone is picked up he gets a _fuck you for breaking by brother's heart you fucking asshole_ from Mandy. 

When he dares to go to their house Mickey's dad kicks him out and Mandy spits it his face. 

He doesn't blame them one bit. 

He still doesn't get to see or talk to Mickey and it hurts more than he could've ever imagined. He didn't know he had feelings for him until now. He knew he liked him and enjoyed spending time with him. He knew even though Mickey helped with his homework he liked him for much, much more than that. What he didn't know was that he had developed feelings for his boyfriend. 

It's not something he would've predicted going into this and it suprises him. He finds himself wondering what he needs to do to get Mickey back. Because without him he doesn't feel whole. He feels like a part of him is missing. Ian has never felt this way about anyone before and it downs on him that maybe he loves Mickey too. 

 

★☆★☆★

 

For a week Ian has been trying to get in contact with him. It hurts so fucking bad. Mickey already has self esteem issues and for Ian to confirm what Mandy said, it hurt like a bitch. Mickey loves the redhead so much and finding out that Ian had been using him has to be the most painful thing to ever happen to him. 

But despite all that Mandy had to take away his phone because he was tempted to hear what his ex had to say. He was tempted to forgive him because Ian had made him happier than he's ever been. He had literally lightened up his life. Given Mickey something more to look forward to everyday. So to think their relationship was based on a lie... 

 

★☆★☆★

 

Ian goes back to the laptop. He's going to woo Mickey. For real this time. He wants him back and he will do everything he can. He decides as he starts clicking on video after video, after video. 

 

★☆

The _I'm sorry_ gifts start coming just when Mickey thought Ian had given up. They consist of everything and anything he has ever wanted but couldn't purchase for one reason or another. It doesn't take long for Mickey to realise Ian is watching his YouTube videos. Must have been what he did the first time too. 

For two weeks the gifts keep getting sent. Books, music, movies. He keeps piling them up on his desk. One day he just stares at them and thinks how all this must be hell on Ian's pocket. 

He immediately realises Ian must be stealing all this things because the Gallaghers are poor and Ian is a delinquent after all. With that realisation, Mickey goes to his channel and posts a new video. 

"I was in the mall today and saw this beautiful, expensive, breath-taking italian leather shoes and I absolutely fell in love with them. Of course I can't get them but..." he shrugs. "doesn't hurt to look does it?" He chuckles lightly. 

He then proceeds to answer questions his followers had asked him the night before. 

 

★☆★☆★

 

A day.

Two days.

Four days.

Ten days.

Fourteen days pass and the shoes don't come. Ian doesn't call or text. Mickey never picks up but even though he was hoping that Ian stop calling he didn't expect for him to actually stop. When he can't take the silence anymore he goes over to the Gallagher home. He knocks the door and it's Lip who opens. 

"Umm... hi." 

"Hey Mickey." Lip greets and lights a cigarette. 

"Where's... where's Ian?"

Lip frowns at him. "Your boyfriend's in juvie. Again." He adds exhausted. "You didn't know?" 

"No." Mickey shakes his head. "What did he do?"

Lip scoffs. "Fucker tried stealing this expensive shoes at the mall and got caught." He shrugs.

Mickey swallows. He wanted Ian to get in trouble but he didn't think about the getting arrested part. 

Fuck. "Thanks Lip."

"Whatever." Lip replies and throws away his cigarette then goes back in. 

Mickey chews on his bottom lip guiltily in thought and heads home. He really didn't expect for this to happen and he feels so bad. 

 

★☆★☆★

 

When they tell Ian he has a vistor he's very suprised. His family stopped visiting after he got arrested for the sixth time, and he doesn't have a boyfriend anymore. So the only thing he can think of is that something bad happened. Or Frank finally died.

But when he walks out and sees Mickey, he's speechless. 

He rushes to seat down and quickly grabs the phone. "Mickey." 

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Ian asks confused.

"Came to see you. Did you get the money?"

Ian's eyes open wide in shock. " _You_ are the one who put money in my commissary?"

Mickey nods and avoids his eyes. 

"The fuck Mick? I thought Fiona got a change of heart. I mean not that I'm not grateful, but what gives?" Mickey finally looks at him and Ian searches his eyes. "Thought you were mad at me." He says softly.

"You got arrested trying to steal for me."

"You know about that?" Ian looks at him sheepishly. 

Mickey rolls his eyes. "I'm the genius here, remember?" 

Ian laughs. "Right." 

They go quiet and Ian licks his lips. "I'm sorry I hurt you Mick. I'm an asshole. I've always been an asshole. But even though it started that way, along the way things changed and a..." he clears his throat. "turns out I love you too." 

Mickey sniffs and tries not to show how much Ian admitting that affects him. 

"I'm sorry I got you arrested."

"Nah, that was all me and my stupidity."

Mickey tires to hide a smile. "What would I need expensive Italian shoes for?"

"Wha... you..." Ian starts.

"Five minutes!" A guard yells.

"You're unbelievable." Ian says smiling fondly. "Take me back?"

Mickey nods. "Okay."

"And you'll wait for me?"

"How long will you be in here?"

"I get two months if I don't do something stupid."

"I'll think about it." He jokes and Ian rolls his eyes. "Don't do anything stupid. That jumpsuit totally clashes with your hair." 

"Time!"

Ian kisses his fingers then places his hand on the glass and Mickey does the same. The redhead puts the phone down and mouths 'I love you.' Mickey nods and mouths 'you too.'

A smiling Ian is dragged away and Mickey stays put until his boyfriend dissappears from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asante sana for reading!!!  
> Share ur thoughts below 
> 
>  
> 
> °°°°°♡♡♡♡♡♡°°°°°
> 
> (Also come join our facebook page **Let's Be Shameless Shamelessly** and let's Gallavich away)


End file.
